


[Podfic] Going On

by its_pronounced_wiener_slave



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/pseuds/its_pronounced_wiener_slave
Summary: With Insomnia well on it's way to revival, Ignis leaves the city behind and settles in Old Lestallum because unfortunately, life must go on.





	[Podfic] Going On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titansatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581340) by [titansatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul). 



> My first venture into Podfic, a gift for a wonderful author and friend.

**You can find the audio[HERE](https://thecloudstan.tumblr.com/post/181529374710/going-on-link-to-original-fic-in-text-form-above),** in the tumblr post in which I dedicated the work. I hope you enjoy <3

Length: <10 minutes


End file.
